Tomorrow Will Be Kinder
by LucyLuLuLove
Summary: Lilyis a 15 year old girl who is supposed to be arrange to be married,What if she fall for pen pal of 2 years. What if her pen pal is the one she's gonna married, Will they hate each other or fall in love?. What if ?They get picked and there's 4victors
1. Chapter 1

| 15 | District 3 | FC: AnnaSophia Robb|

Bio: Her names Lillian Kativa Elle .Well just call her Lily her closeted family and friends call her Lilly Bug. Uh well last time I checked,Shes a 15 year old female born August 13th on a Friday to the best mom ever Olivia but she can't say it about her dad after her brother was kidnapped he blames her for no apparent reason . She's younger sister to Elizabeth and Chris there twins just turned 20 and older brother Eli 18. She's 5'2. She and her siblings are blondes. And if you're wondering she also has pale skin. She does have perfect vision her dad and brother wear glasses, which prove the women in the Mooncare family, are a BEAST! She lives a pretty normal life . She has two other family friends Ron and Kora.

District?

District Three provides technology to the Capitol and Tiger Lilly has been working in the factories for as long as she could remember. She remembered everything vividly - the toxic fumes laced with precious metals, the cry of another worker losing an appendage due to an unfortunate accident,

Ethan Eli "Flame" Michael → 18years old → Lives in D3 → Single → FC: ...Alex Pettyifer

Flame gets his name from winning a fire throwing contest in D1 dad trained him four it, 44 Talents and he won. Ethan is one of the nicest guys you'll ever come across in District 3. Flame has always been worried that he or his family will be called at the reaping, But since there all above the age other than Lilly. There's nothing going to happen...with Lilly, Right? Flame has always wanted to go to the Capitol, Know that he and .Flame despises all the careers and their snobby attitudes.

Friends:

Lillian has one best friend from her District her names Koran Lauren Aubrey Staff she the best she has long wavy blonde hair and freckles on her face. Lilly does have many other friends but she chose her out of all. Koran is also her cousin older than her by two years the sweetest girl you would have ever met, She was the third person to hold her when she was born. It's weird that where the only family in our district to have blonde hair.

Peeta Mellark

Lillian and Peeta Mellark are the best of best friends since the time that they were little children...Of Couse Next to Delly. Lily also carries a picture of her beloved one around with her. Lily was so happy that Peeta dyed his hair color when they were 12 but dyed it back a month later.

Life:

She has so many goals and dreams and day when she's older Koran and there family is going to move far away to another land to hide the reaping. It's s been told that she wants to be a singer also, alongside her training. Kora says it's a funny goal she wants to build something she'll be knowed for ...sometimes I worry about this child.

Hmmm? What else ...oh right Lilly loves rain showers and thunder storms


	2. Chapter 2

"Just One of Those Days."

"Chapter One"

It was sunny outside. The day was a Thursday, Where there was no academy for the 3 youngster living in the home on Melrose.

Lillian's alarm went off. She hit the top of the clock, and rolled over to her other side closing her eyes once more as her blonde Silky hair lay-ed on her face ever so perfect. Beep! The alarm went off from the room over. She jumped up and out of her bed. Pulling her black comforter flat down on her bed, pressing her hand across the sheets, she fluffed her pillows.

Quickly grabbing her shower utilities and towel, she rushed to the bathroom down the hall hoping she'd beat the boys. The last time she failed, she had to take a Cold Shower. There was a loud thump from one of the boys, Ron and Eli rushed up behind her she was so close. Dropping her extra soap on the Floor.

And sure enough one of them fell taking the other with him, Lily thought to herself " I bet they weren't even wearing there glasses". She smirked to herself as she made it to the door, sticking her tongue out at the boys. Slamming and locking the door. She then took her shower and got dressed. Making her way to her room .She turn to the shut the door and acknowledge her Calendar that today was the last day of school which she was excited about she had got mom and little something.

Lilly sat back at her desk it was 4 am everyone in her family was an early bride. She had her book bag on her bed she wondered to herself where Kora was; maybe she wanted to sleep in. She shrugged to herself. She looked at her wall above her desk as she recginzed a folded picture.

It was of her brother, Stephan. Ofcourese she only knows the truth of his where about. He wasn't kidnapped as she was told to tell everyone. He just knew that when the reaping would come a few days later he would be picked so he ran away. That was the last time Lilly heard or saw of him. It was 4:45 by know. She looked at herself in the mirror, she'd done her hair and makeup, and it was a daily routine for Lilly. The music from her Brother's room vibrated to lily's room she rolled her eyes and swayed to her radio,

Putting on her favorite song on. She twisted and turned in the mirror, unsure of herself Lily's hands twisted above her head as she swung her hips, left, right, then left again. The music was loud with a deep vintage bass; she just swayed in the middle of the floor around and around. Till the song went off she opened her eyes and walked over to her Desk. By know her brother's music was off.

Her door was cracked, there was an eye looking through she turned. He stopped. She was going to open it and so was her father. Instead of doing that. He left she could hear his big shoes clicking on the floors.

She waited a bit till he turned the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

"Just One of Those Days. 2/2"

"Chapter Two"

Lilly walked down the steps as her shoes clicked.

"Oh Lily, Hun you look breathe taking." Her mother said as Lilly walked into the kitchen, Lilly wore her new purple dress her mother had traded her pearls for. Her hair was braided up. Her Mom came towards her as she stood there in the Door frame "OH my goodness "she twirled her around her mom was always like this, "I have a surprise, Close your eyes" Lilly gave a small whispered she did and she took her hand out and gently place her mom's pearls she traded.

Her mom turned to the mirror on the wall. "OH Lilly "she was flattered "How di-"She cut her mother off with a simple figure to the mouth "I saved my money up "Her mother gave a loud aw and kissed her forehead She took daughters hand and lead her to the table where she cooked her and her father's favorite food . Bacon, Eggs and Sausages.

Ron and Eli aka Flame came in welcoming us with warm hugs as Ron sat to the left of me and Eli to the right my stood by the stink sipping her coffee. "May the odds be in your favor "Eli bent over to lily and squeezed her cheeks and Ron bented down to her stating "Thanks for the use all the warm water", She smiled her mouthed was full, She swallowed and said "Welcome" Her father walked into the kitchen and walked right past her and gave her mom a kiss on the lips. Eli made a soft cough to see if there father notice how pretty she was today. Ron shook his head, taking about of his buttered toast. Eli opened his mouth" Oh you look great today...Lilly".

He kept his attention on their mother as usual. Her dad, James hasn't said anything to Lilly since Stephan disappeared three years ago her dad loved him so much. He would take him out by the districts boundary and teach him every skill needed for the game. He had never takening a liking even when he was around, Ron got used to seeing it so he would shake it off. Needless to say when her mom and dad are alone her mother would yell from the rooftop bout the way he treats her and how they talk about their secret jobs.

The Next Day.

Class:

Mr. Neil stood there waiting for every ones whisper and excitements about the last day of school. "Alright class." He said cheerfully, clapping his hand together.

As Principal Throne voice came upon us, Mr. Neil pulled down his monitor and cut the lights out "Stand" he singled as the allegiance theme came on, We held to figures to our hearts.

I pledge allegiance to the Capitol

Of the untied Districts of Panem

And to the workers of which we

Stand

Panem will raise above,

One Nation

Panem shall reign above,

Under God

And we shall never fall again!

Indivisible with liberty and Justice

For all.


End file.
